Predict
by xKrazyKittenx
Summary: The Doctor and the TARDIS have a conversation about Rose. She shows him a kiss from the past and gives a sign for the future. 10Rose sort of. There is a 10Rose kiss and it is all to do with the couple but is not a reunion fic! Oneshot.


A conversation between the TARDIS and the Doctor about Rose

**A conversation between the TARDIS and the Doctor about Rose. This is set before Donna becomes a full-time companion and after Martha leaves. **

**TARDIS** DoctorDo you miss her?

The Doctor jerked his head up and his head, he had been fixing something in the bottom of the TARDIS and as the voice surprised him, he had hit his head on the control panel. He rubbed it and looked up at the TARDIS. "Huh?"

Do you miss her?

The Doctor stood up properly, still rubbing his head. He fiddled with some buttons on the TARDIS. "Who?" He knew whom she was talking about but he didn't want her to know that. "Martha? I don't know."

Not Martha. Rose. Do you miss her?

"Rose?" The Doctor repeated like he had just remembered her. A blatant lie. "I don't know. Don't really think about her that much anymore."

_Liar._

"I am not!" The Doctor was indigent. "I've moved on from all of that." He sounded so confident but he knew he was lying.

_Liar. I know you think of her often. You may be able to close your mind to everyone else but I can get inside your mind. I know you. I know you miss her. I know when you look at Martha, you wish it was Rose._

"So wrong."

_I'm never wrong. Sometimes you think of her, when you are alone, you just stare down and think of her. You want to see her again._

"Wrong." The Doctor's voice was firm. "Wrong, wrong, wrong."

_You think I'm stupid. I remember when she was torn away from you. You cried. Then you spoke to her again and cried some more. Even when I'm far from you, I can still see in your mind, when you were with Donna, the whole time I was in your mind. I saw your thoughts. I knew what you were thinking. When you were with Martha you thought of her._

"Whatever."

_I like her more than you._

The Doctor's head jerked up. "That's a bit harsh! I'm your… master guy, thing. She was just another one of my companions… wait I didn't mean it like that!"

_Just another one of your companions! Huh! I definitely like her more than you. She's right, she was just the latest in a long line._

"Shut up. I'm going to block you out now."

_Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose_

The Doctor turned his away and blocked out his thoughts, his memories but the TARDIS was part of him, whether he liked it or not. "Leave me alone."

_I will, once you admit you miss her._

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked upwards, he sighed. "Okay, you win. I miss her. God I miss her like mad. I jut want to see her again, just to see her smile again, I would kill to get to that parallel world… well no I wouldn't because if I could, I'd be there already…" He muttered darkly.

_Do you remember that kiss?_

"What kiss? The one before I regenerated or the one where she was Cassandra?" He questioned, sounding a bit bitter.

_Neither._

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Well what kiss then?"

_The one after you escaped from the Krop Tor. _

"Krop Tor?" The Doctor remember . "Oh, faintly remember it…"

_Liar, you remember it clearly. Well I shall remind you once again!  
_

_**Flashback**_

_**Set after Satan Pit.**_

"Hang on though Doctor. You never really said… you two… who are you?" Ida's voice rang out.

"Oh…" The Doctor's eyes fell onto Rose and smiled slightly. "The stuff of Legend." He pulled a leader and for a few moments him and Rose stood in silence, both grinning.

"I really thought you'd died." Rose admitted after a minute. I thought you were gone forever." She sighed. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Me too…" The Doctor laughed. "Did Ida… I mean… uh… never mind." He smiled at her. "When I heard the rocket going off I thought I'd never see you again, and then I found the TARDIS…" He sighed in relief.

"What were you going to say about Ida?" Rose persisted.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He shrugged. "It was just a message, it doesn't matter because I didn't give her one…" He laughed but it was fake.

"Right…" Rose raised her eyebrows. "So where are we going to go now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Anywhere, it's up to you." He grinned at her, his trademark grin.

Suddenly the TARDIS hurtled forward and they both fell to the ground. Rose fell and then the Doctor fell onto her. They looked at each other for a moment and then jumped up awkwardly, Rose was right up against and if you put a piece of paper between them, it would stay where it was.

"Sorry." Rose whispered, they were close. Too close. Not that was she was complaining.

"My fault." He murmured back. The TARDIS jolted again, pushing them even closer. "Sorry…"

Rose laughed shakily and looked right into his eyes and he looked right back. The next thing they knew, his mouth had caught up with hers. He knew he should stop it, it wasn't right, he shouldn't encourage her but he had wanted this for so long, he didn't stop. Rose knew that this wrong, very wrong but she didn't care. It had happened so sudden and was so random but she didn't regret it. Oh definitely not.

Their mouths wrestled for several moments. Rose felt the kiss go right down to her toes and the Doctor felt his heart beating faster, his hand gently ran through her hair, feeling the softness. She sighed dreamily and kissed him again, her tongue begged for entry in his mouth and he allowed, he explored her mouth and she felt a shiver run down her spine as he moaned.

Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer and his hands wrapped around her waist, clinging her to him. They kissed for several moment, savouring this moment, when the TARDIS suddenly landed, ripping them away from each other.

The Doctor was the first to recover. "Right, lets go outside then." He quickly opened the TARDIS door.

_**End Flashback.**_

"Yeah, I remember now."

_Was it better than any other kiss you've experienced? Better than Martha? The Fireplace girl? The matron? _

"Much better."

_You've gone quiet._

"Well I miss her okay!" The Doctor suddenly burst out. "I always think about her, I can't stop thinking about her! When I finally think I've moved on, I know I haven't. With Matron Joan, that was because I was John Smith and the reason I asked her to join me afterwards… I was so desperate, so eager to get over Rose that I asked her, I must admit I was quite relieved she said no. I think about Rose often, I bet you she's moved on, probably has a boyfriend and I'm happy for her, I really am but… sometimes I cant help wish that that could be me!"

_I'm sorry._

"What for?"

_For making you talk about her again. I know it must hurt you._

"Yeah… it does."

_Don't worry Doctor, you'll see her again._

"What?"

_Don't be impatient, I gather you will see her very soon.  
_

"WHAT?"

_Goodnight Doctor._

"No! You can't just leave it there! Tell me! Am I going to see her again? That's impossible!"

_Trust me Doctor, you will be seeing her again, I can see the whole of your future and the whole of your past. I can see her in my mind now, I can see Daleks too… and darkness. _

"What? Don't leave it there!"

_Goodnight._

**The End**

**Short and probably didn't have much point but I felt like writing it, please review. **


End file.
